Sehun's Smile (OneShot) -HunHan-
by MisterChu
Summary: Papa menyebalkan ! Pokoknya Ziyu ingin daddy tersenyum di depan teman – teman dan guru – guru Ziyu !


Sehun's smile

.

HunHan, Ziyu & ChanBaek, Chanhyun

.

Rate T

.

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini Sehun bertugas menjemput Ziyu di sekolah. Sehun meluangkan waktu kerjanya untuk menjemput Ziyu, lalu kembali lagi ke kantor.

"Wahh.. Tumben sekali kau menjemput Ziyu.. Memang Luhan kemana ?" tanya Baekhyun yang juga sedang menunggu anaknya pulang sekolah.

"Tadi Luhan menyuruhku menjemput Ziyu karena Ziyu tadi pagi meminta untuk aku yang menjemputnya hari ini." jawab Sehun datar.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Aigoo.. Cobalah ramah sedikit pada orang lain.. Tatapan matamu itu sangat menakutkan.. Aku yakin, pasti anak – anak disini akan ketakutan ketika melihatmu."

Sehun bingung.

"Ramah bagaimana, hyung ? Ini wajahku sudah yang paling ramah."

"Astaga ! Wajah datar begitu, kau bilang ramah ? Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi anak – anak ketika melihatmu."

Tak lama kemudian, Ziyu dan Chanhyun pun datang menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan guru mereka.

"Daddy !" teriak Ziyu sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Hei ! Jagoan daddy.. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini ?" tanya Sehun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Seperti biasa, dad ! Menyenangkan." jawab Ziyu sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf.. Karena Ziyu dan Chanhyun sudah bertemu kalian, saya permisi dulu." ucap sang guru.

"Oh.. Terima kasih, guru Kim." balas Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

Guru itu membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Ya.. Terima kasih." ucap Sehun datar.

Guru itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan langsung membungkuk pamit.

.

"Kau lihat ? Gara – gara wajah datarmu, guru itu sampai ketakutan." ucap Baekhyun.

"Masa' sih, hyung ? Bukannya dia terpesona oleh ketampananku ?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserah kau saja, Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun memeluk anaknya.

"Aigoo.. Anak appa.. Ucapkan salam pada paman Sehun." suruh Baekhyun.

Chanhyun membungkuk pada Sehun.

"Annyeonghaseyo, paman Sehun." sapa Chanhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ya.. Hai, Chanyun." balas Sehun datar.

Chanhyun beringsut mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, sayang ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut putranya.

"Appa, kenapa paman Sehun seperti itu ? Chanhyun kan tidak nakal."

Baekhyun melihat Sehun.

"Kenapa ? Ada apa denganku ?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau lihat ? Anakku sampai ketakutan melihat wajah datarmu." jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun menghampiri Chanhyun.

"Hei, Chanhyun.. Apa kau takut melihat paman ? Apa wajah paman begitu menyeramkan ? Kenapa Ziyu malah tak takut padaku ?" tanya Sehun bertubi – tubi.

Chanhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aish ! Hentikan, Oh Sehun ! Kau malah menakutinya." Baekhyun menjauhkan Sehun dari Chanhyun.

Sehun lalu mendekati Ziyu.

"Apa Ziyu takut pada daddy ?" tanya Sehun.

Ziyu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Tuh ! Anakku saja tenang – tenang saja melihatku.. Kenapa anakmu ketakutan seperti itu ?" protes Sehun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau ayahnya." balas Baekhyun.

Ziyu menarik baju Sehun.

"Ada apa, sayang ?" tanya Sehun sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan Ziyu.

"Tersenyumlah, daddy.. Daddy akan terlihat lebih ramah ketika tersenyum.. Itu sih kata guru Ziyu tadi." jawab Ziyu sambil menggerakkan jarinya di sudut – sudut bibir Sehun sehingga terlihat Sehun sedang tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Sehun mengangguk pasrah.

Lalu, mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing – masing.

.

.

* * *

"Papaaaaa.. Ziyu pulaaaaannnggggg !" teriak Ziyu ketika memasuki rumah.

"Aigoo.. Anak papa sudah pulang.. cup." Luhan memeluk dan mencium pipi Ziyu.

Sehun menghampiri dan mencium kening Luhan.

"Papa ! Tadi Chanhyun takut melihat daddy karena daddy tidak tersenyum.. Apa daddy semenakutkan itu ? Teman – teman Ziyu yang melihat daddy juga bilang kalau daddy itu mengerikan.. Dan guru Ziyu juga takut melihat daddy." cerita Ziyu.

Luhan tersenyum dan melihat Sehun yang sedang menggerutu.

"Ziyu tahu ? Kalau papa malah tidak ingin melihat daddy tersenyum."

Ziyu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Loh ? Kenapa papa tidak suka ? Bukankah dengan tersenyum, kita akan terlihat lebih ramah ? Dan juga, papa mengajarkan Ziyu untuk banyak tersenyum pada orang lain."

"Iya, sayang.. Itu berlaku untuk orang lain, tapi tidak untuk daddy-mu.. Papa tidak ingin membagi senyum daddy-mu dengan orang lain."

"Isshh ! Tapi, kenapa papa ? Beri tahu Ziyu alasannya." kesal Ziyu.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah mengantarkan Sehun ke pintu depan karena Sehun akan kembali ke kantor.

"Papa menyebalkan ! Pokoknya Ziyu ingin daddy tersenyum di depan teman – teman dan guru – guru Ziyu !" teriak Ziyu.

.

Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum mendengar teriakan Ziyu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak terlalu suka tersenyum ?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya.. Aku tahu."

"Kenapa Ziyu memaksaku untuk tersenyum ?"

"Agar kau terlihat ramah, sayang."

Luhan membersihkan kemeja Sehun dari debu.

"Tapi.. Ziyu ingin sekali melihatku tersenyum di depan orang lain.. Aku bingung bagaimana caranya aku tersenyum pada orang lain."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, tidak usah dipaksakan, sayang." Luhan merapikan dasi Sehun.

"Iya, sayang.. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Ziyu."

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum di depan orang lain ?"

"Iya, Luhannie.. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Ziyu.. Biarkanlah, kali ini saja."

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah.. Terserah daddy saja."

Sehun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Luhan.

"Aku pergi, sayang."

"Hmm.. Hati – hati di jalan."

.

.

* * *

Kantor

"Ada apa kau ke ruanganku ? Tidak biasanya." tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Begini.. Aku ingin minta tolong agar kau mengajariku bagaimana caranya tersenyum pada orang lain." jawab Sehun.

"APA ?! Hahahahahahahahaha." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, Dobbi !" gerutu Sehun.

"YA ! Itu panggilan kesayanganku dari Baekki ! Kau tidak boleh menggunakannya !" teriak Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Aigoo.. Pasangan macam apa kalian ? Kenapa senang sekali berteriak ?" dengus Sehun sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Beginikah caramu meminta tolong ?" sindir Chanyeol.

"Aishh.. Baiklah – baiklah.. Aku mengaku salah, aku minta maaf.. Aku kesini untuk minta tolong padamu agar kau bisa mengajariku bagaimana caranya tersenyum pada orang lain."

"Kenapa tiba – tiba kau memintaku ? Biasanya kan kau orang yang mahal senyum."

"Hmm.. Tadi aku menjemput Ziyu dan entah kenapa guru Ziyu seperti ketakutan setelah melihatku.. Jangankan gurunya Ziyu, anakmu pun takut padaku."

"Apa ? Kau menakuti Chanhyun ?"

"Aishh.. Aku tidak menakuti anakmu.. Anakmu saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap ketika bertemu dengan orang tampan sepertiku."

PLETAK

Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun.

"AWW ! Kenapa kau memukulku ?"

"Itu karena kau telah menakuti anakku."

Sehun mengelus kepalanya.

"Ishh ! Aku kesal juga gara – gara anakmu dan gurunya Ziyu.. Ketika pulang tadi, Ziyu langsung memintaku untuk tersenyum pada orang lain agar aku terlihat lebih ramah."

"Bagaimana ya ? Senyum itu adalah hal yang harus kita lakukan dengan tulus.. Jika kau tidak melakukannya dari hati, itu akan terlihat aneh sekali.. Coba kau tersenyum sekarang."

Sehun memaksakan senyumnya dan hanya memperlihatkan deretan giginya saja.

"Hahahahaha.. Senyum yang biasa saja, jangan dipaksakan seperti itu.. Kau terlihat jelek."

"Hei ! Aku tidak jelek ! Aduh.. Kenapa susah sekali tersenyum di depan orang lain ?"

"Kau biasanya tersenyum di depan siapa ? Luhan ? Ziyu ?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ah ! Kalau begitu, kau bayangkan saja orang – orang yang ada di depanmu itu adalah Luhan atau Ziyu."

"Tapi, mereka jelas berbeda, Yeol !"

"Coba dulu ! Sekarang, kau bayangkan kalau aku adalah Luhan."

Sehun mengamati wajah Chanyeol.

"Hm ? Pffttt.. Bwahahahahahahaha." tawa Sehun pecah.

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya.

"YA ! Itu tertawa, bukan tersenyum !"

"Wajahmu itu, Yeol.. Wajahmu.. Bwahahahahaha.. Wajahmu lucu sekali.. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.. Bagaimana ini ? Hahahaha." Sehun memegang perutnya.

"YA ! YA ! Kalau begini, kau tidak akan bisa tersenyum secara alami."

Chanyeol berpikir.

"YA ! Hentikan dulu tawamu ! Aku sedang mencari ide." kesal Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, Yeol.. Kau kan terkenal dengan senyum idiotmu.. Masa' kau tidak bisa mengajarkanku keahlianmu ?!"

"Sial ! Begini saja, coba kau bercermin.. Kau lihat dirimu sendiri di cermin itu, lalu anggaplah kau adalah orang yang paling tampan sedunia dan tersenyumlah.. Banggakanlah dirimu sendiri."

Sehun berpikir, lalu menuju cermin yang disediakan di ruangan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ? Sudah bisa tersenyum ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Sehun yang sedang bercermin.

"Kau benar, Yeol.. Aku benar – benar tampan." jawab Sehun bangga.

"Aishh ! Jangan senyum sombong, tapi senyum natural."

"Seperti inikah ?"

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Nah ! Benar ! Pertahankan senyummu itu.. Senyummu sudah benar.. Tapi, seperti ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku." Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa, Yeol ? Ada yang salah dengan senyumku ?"

"Tidak.. Kenapa kau terlihat makin…. Aarggghhh ! Jangan perlihatkan senyum itu pada Baekki ! Arrasseo ?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Yeol."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

 _ **.**_

' _ **Apa maksud Chanyeol ? Apakah senyumku aneh ?' batin Sehun.**_

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

Beberapa hari berikutnya..

Sehun kembali menjemput Ziyu dengan ditemani oleh Luhan.

"Sayang.. Aku tunggu di mobil saja, ya." pinta Luhan.

"Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar ya." Sehun mencium kening Luhan.

.

"Sehun-ah !" teriak Baekhyun.

"Hai, hyung !" balas Sehun dengan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Baekhyun terdiam.

Sehun bingung dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun.

"Hyung ! Baek hyung ? BAEKHYUN HYUNG !" teriak Sehun.

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Aishh.. Kau mengagetkanku, Hun !"

"Habisnya.. Kenapa kau diam seperti tadi ? Kau membuatku takut."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ahh.. Itu.. Tadi, kau tersenyum ?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa, hyung ? Senyumanku aneh ya ?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tidak.. Kau..Kau terlihat semakin tampan." jawab Baekhyun malu – malu.

Tiba – tiba Sehun teringat perkataan Chanyeol.

" _ **Tidak.. Kenapa kau terlihat makin…. Aarggghhh ! Jangan perlihatkan senyum itu pada Baekki ! Arrasseo ?!"**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Jadi itu maksud Chanyeol.' batin Sehun.**_

 _ **.**_

.

Lalu, Ziyu dan Chanhyun datang bersama guru mereka.

"Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan Ziyu dan Chanhyun." ucap sang guru sambil melepas gandengan tangan pada Ziyu dan Chanhyun.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih, guru Kim." Baekhyun menuntun Chanhyun sambil tersenyum.

Guru itu membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, guru Kim." kini giliran Sehun yang mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyumannya.

Guru itu terpaku melihat senyuman Sehun.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu, langsung menepuk keningnya.

"Harusnya aku tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya." gumam Baekhyun.

Cukup lama guru itu menatap Sehun.

"Bu guru Kim ! Bukankah kau harus kembali ke kelas ? Kenapa guru Kim melihat daddy Ziyu seperti itu ?" tanya Ziyu kesal.

Guru itu kaget mendengar suara Ziyu.

"Ahh.. Itu.. Maaf, saya harus kembali ke kelas." pamit guru tersebut sambil tersenyum pada Sehun.

Sehun pun membalas senyuman guru Kim itu.

"Ishh.. Kenapa guru Kim memandang daddy seperti itu ? Dan kenapa daddy membalasnya ?" gumam Ziyu.

"Ziyu-ya ! Bagaimana ? Daddy sudah tersenyum pada gurumu.. Apa daddy terlihat lebih ramah sekarang ?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya sih.. Daddy sudah tersenyum, tapi Ziyu tidak tahu kenapa Ziyu malah tidak senang." jawab Ziyu dengan wajah termenung.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia bingung dengan sikap Ziyu.

"Oh iya, hyung.. Luhan menungguku di mobil.. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya ?" tawar Sehun.

Wajah Baekhyun dan Ziyu berbinar.

"Benarkah ? Luhan / Papa ikut ?!" teriak Baekhyun dan Ziyu bersamaan.

Sehun tersenyum geli.

"Kalian temuilah Luhan."

Baekhyun menggandeng Ziyu untuk berlari bertemu Luhan, sedangkan Sehun menggandeng Chanhyun dengan santai.

"Chanhyun-ah.. Apa paman masih menyeramkan untukmu ?"

"Hmm.. Tidak kok, paman.. Paman terlihat lebih ramah ketika tersenyum.. Tapi, aku lebih suka paman yang seperti biasa saja."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa begitu ? Sudah susah payah paman tersenyum."

"Hmm.. Paman seperti orang lain.. Hehe.. tapi, itu hanya pendapatku saja.. Kalau paman ingin terus tersenyum juga tidak apa – apa, kok."

Sehun mengelus rambut Chanhyun sayang.

.

"Luhannie.. Lama tidak bertemu.. Bagaimana kabarmu ? Kenapa kau sering sekali menyuruh Sehun menjemput Ziyu ? Aku jadi kesepian karena tidak ada teman mengobrol." tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu kemauan Ziyu.. Ziyu ingin sekali dijemput oleh Sehun akhir – akhir ini." jawab Luhan sambil menggendong Ziyu.

"Kau tahu ? Sehun berbeda sekali hari ini."

"Berbeda ? Apanya yang berbeda, Baek ?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau Sehun itu mahal senyum ? Tapi kenapa hari ini dia begitu murah senyum ?"

Luhan tersenyum.

"Itu kemauan jagoanku, Baekki.. Benar kan, Ziyu ?"

Ziyu mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Kau kenapa, sayang ? Harusnya kau senang kalau daddy sudah tersenyum." tanya Luhan.

"Iya sih.. Tapi, Ziyu tidak suka."

Lalu, Sehun dan Chanhyun datang.

"Paman Luhan !" seru Chanhyun.

"Aigoo.. Apa kabar Chanhyunnie ?" sapa Luhan.

"Chanhyun baik.. Paman Luhan semakin cantik saja."

"Aisshh.. Anak ini.. Kecil – kecil, tapi sudah bisa merayu 'istri'ku.. Untung kau masih kecil." dengus Sehun.

"Sehunnie ! Kau ini ! Jangan cemburu pada anak kecil." omel Luhan.

"Awas kau kalau berani menyentuh anakku !" sungut Baekhyun.

"Hahahahahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda.. Kalian ini serius sekali.. Kalian sedang datang bulan ya ?" goda Sehun.

Lalu..

PLETAK

PLETAK

Double attack dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Aissshh.. YA ! KENAPA KALIAN MEMUKULKU ?!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya tertawa jahat, sedangkan Ziyu dan Chanhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

* * *

"Daddy, papa.. Ziyu ingin makan es krim." pinta Ziyu.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Pemberhentian selanjutnya, toko es krim !" seru Sehun.

Lalu, mereka tiba di sebuah toko es krim yang suasananya agak ramai.

"Daddy, ayo kita memesan es krim !" teriak Ziyu bersemangat.

"Lu, kau tunggulah disini.. Aku akan memesan bersama Ziyu." Sehun meninggalkan Luhan ke meja di dekat kasir.

Sehun menggendong Ziyu.

"Selamat siang.. Anda ingin pesan apa ?" tanya sang pegawai sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat siang." Sehun membalas sapaan pegawai itu sambil menampilkan senyumannya.

Dan kemudian pegawai itu terdiam.

"Ah.. Aku ingin es krim rasa cokelat, vanilla dan stroberi.. Aku juga mau topping oreo di atas es krim vanilla." Sehun mengucapkan pesanannya dan melihat pegawai itu lagi.

Tapi, pegawai itu hanya terdiam menatap Sehun.

"Maaf.. Hello ~~ Apa kau mendengarku ?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Ziyu mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa reaksi pegawai ini sama dengan guru Kim tadi ya ?" gumam Ziyu.

Lalu..

"Noona ! AKU INGIN MAKAN ES KRIM !" teriak Ziyu kesal.

Pegawai itu dan Sehun tersentak kaget.

"O-oh ! Maaf.. Tadi, anda memesan apa ?" tanya pegawai itu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku memesan es krim rasa cokelat, vanilla dan stroberi, lalu aku ingin topping oreo di atas es krim vanilla." jawab Sehun.

"Baiklah.. Pesanan anda akan kami antar sebentar lagi.. Mohon ditunggu di meja anda."

.

Lalu, Sehun dan Ziyu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka bersama Luhan.

"Sayang.. Kenapa kau tadi berteriak seperti itu ? Itu tidak sopan, sayang." tegur Sehun.

Ziyu merengut kesal.

"Ada apa, Hun-ah ?" tanya Luhan.

"Tadi Ziyu berteriak pada pegawai saat memesan."

"Kenapa kau berteriak, sayang ?" tanya Luhan pada Ziyu.

Ziyu mendekat pada Luhan dan memeluknya.

"Ziyu tidak suka dengan pegawai itu dan juga guru Ziyu."

Luhan dan Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa, sayang ? Jelaskan pada papa dan daddy." Luhan melepas pelukannya.

"Ziyu tidak ingin melihat daddy tersenyum lagi pada orang lain.. Ziyu tidak suka.. Mereka yang melihat senyuman daddy pasti terdiam dan tidak memperhatikan Ziyu.. Ziyu tidak suka diabaikan !"

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Jadi.. Kau tidak ingin lagi melihat daddy tersenyum di depan orang lain ?" tanya Sehun.

Ziyu menggeleng.

"Sekarang Ziyu mengerti kan, kenapa papa tidak ingin daddy tersenyum pada orang lain ?" tanya Luhan.

Ziyu mengangguk.

"Anak pintar !" Luhan mengelus rambut Ziyu sayang.

.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Ini pesanannya.. Silakan menikmati." ucap seorang waitress sambil menyerahkan pesanannnya.

"Terima kasih." balas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan dan Ziyu kesal melihat itu.

"DADDY ! JANGAN TERSENYUM !" teriak Luhan dan Ziyu bersamaan.

Waitress itu pun langsung pergi, sedangkan Sehun hanya menaikkan bahunya sambil menikmati es krim pesanannya.

* * *

.

.

.

END.

.

Annyeong..

Balik lagi sama ff oneshot..

Aku bener – bener minta maaf karena belum bisa nerusin ff – ff yang belum selesai..

Mungkin ini bisa jadi 'cemilan' dulu buat kalian.. hehe.. Dan mudah – mudahan juga kalian suka..

Terima kasih..

Annyeooonggg..


End file.
